


Переезд

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: Они с Юрой лежат на кровати и смотрят по ноутбуку мультики, когда Юра вдруг говорит:— А давай съедемся?
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 6





	Переезд

Они с Юрой лежат на кровати и смотрят по ноутбуку мультики, когда Юра вдруг говорит:

— А давай съедемся? 

Отабек нажимает на паузу и молчит, а Юра продолжает:

— Ты же у меня часто ночуешь, и так у себя почти не живешь. 

— Юра. Это большой шаг.

— А я, что ли, маленький для больших шагов?

— Я не это имел в виду. Ты точно готов?

— Конечно, блять!

— Ладно. На выходных перевезу вещи. 

— Охуенно, — изрекает Юра и нажимает на воспроизведение. 

Юра много ругается, но Отабек к этому привык. Он правда почти живет с ним. Изучил его уже вдоль и поперек. Знает, как Юра тяжело просыпается по утрам, как он любит утром выпить кружку горячего чая с бергамотом, даже если стоит сорокаградусная жара, съесть пару бутербродов, а потом полежать еще минут пять-десять, залипая в телефоне. Отабек знает, как, вернувшись с катка, Юра идет в душ, где поет любимую «Гражданскую оборону» под орущий телефон, как потом продолжает петь, готовя ужин, как за едой снова залипает в социальных сетях. И делится с Отабеком самым смешным или интересным, но в основном все же глупыми мемами. Отабек в это время читает очередной детектив Акунина, а Юра, он читать не любит, Отабек ни разу не видел его с книжкой, даже в самолетах он не читает, а музыку слушает, свою грохочуще-скрежетущую «Гражданку», которую Отабек не понимает, как бы ни старался. После ужина Отабек моет посуду, разделять обязанности — это честно. Потом они перебираются в спальню и включают что-нибудь посмотреть. Постель не расстилают, и Юра часто так и засыпает, посреди фильма или мультика, на нерастеленной кровати. Тогда Отабек аккуратно укрывает Юру одеялом и выключает ноутбук, чтобы затем лечь рядом и слушать, как он тихонько сопит. Отабек знает, какой Юра в быту. Во всяком случае, с ним он добрый и уживчивый. Обнимашки-целовашки очень любит. Все это Отабек знает, потому что вместе они проводят туеву хучу времени. А теперь будут проводить еще больше, потому что Юра предложил съехаться. Отабек ничуть не против. Он любит Юру, а с тем, кого любишь, всегда хочется проводить больше времени. Все свое время. 

На выходных Отабек перевозит все свои вещи и возвращает ключи хозяйке съемной квартиры. Юра улыбается ему, заходящему в теперь уже их общую квартиру. А Отабек улыбается в ответ. Просто не может не улыбаться своему Юре. 

Юра счастлив, что решился предложить Отабеку жить вместе. Он хочет его всего на круглые сутки. Юра знает, какой Отабек в быту. По крайней мере, с ним он очень спокойный и неконфликтный. Всегда вымоет посуду, если Юра готовил, всегда приготовит пожрать, если он скажет, что очень устал. Ну или в крайнем случае закажет доставку и сам выйдет расплатиться с курьером, потому что Юра будет лежать на кровати дохлой амебой. И скажет: «Не переедай», — если он потянется за четвертым куском пиццы. Отабек, он заботливый. Он заставит надеть шапку и леопардовый шарф-хомут, когда на улице жахнет минус, он заставит надеть и подштанники, как бы Юра ни опирался. Его забота приятна, она не мешает, хотя Юра иногда для вида возмущается, например, на те же подштанники (и все равно их надевает). 

Юра, кажется, знает все об Отабеке. Знает, что он не любит бергамотовый ароматизатор, предпочитая просто черный чай, и обожает современную русскую литературу, хотя иногда читает на английском, чтобы язык не забывался. Знает, что Отабеку не нравится его «Гражданка», зато он может иногда послушать и замиксовать «Агату Кристи». Знает, как Отабек скучает по своей семье и как часто звонит родным по «Вайберу». Юра знает много чего об Отабеке, и это логично, потому что они так много времени проводят вместе, а теперь будут еще больше — буквально все свободное время. Юра не боится, что они надоедят друг другу, он уверен — этого никогда не случится. Они же любят друг друга, в конце-то концов. 

В вечер переезда они вместе досматривают первый сезон «Вселенной Стивена» и едят порезанный ломтиками апельсин. Пальцы липкие от сладкого сока, и Юра их просто облизывает, когда глаза начинают слипаться. Сейчас вымыть руки он просто не встанет. Отабек встает и куда-то уходит на минуту. Возвращается с пачкой влажных салфеток и, вытащив одну, заботливо вытирает руки Юре. Юра смотрит на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц: сильно клонит в сон. Когда Отабек отходит снова, он укрывается краешком покрывала и погружается в сон. Однако снова просыпается, когда на плечи опускает одеяло, вытянутое со стороны, где спит Отабек. Юра лежит на своем одеяле, а это значит, что они будут спать под одним, Отабековым, и это очень даже хорошо. Юра снова будет маленькой ложечкой — ему это жутко нравится. 

— Спокойной ночи, — бормочет Юра, когда Отабек забирается к нему под одеяло. Кровать не расправлена, Юра спит одетый — ну и ладно. 

— Спокойной, Юра. — Отабек целует его в ушко и прижимается к нему со спины. Вот так Юре и нравится засыпать.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/8782982) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
